


this isn't love.

by hancree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Requited Love, porn basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancree/pseuds/hancree
Summary: It's not about love, Jesse muses. It couldn't be. This was just a friendly arrangement they found themselves in.-----------i wrote this this morning and my boyfriend convinced me to post it so here we are!its not beta read and i probably didnt fully express thought but okay





	this isn't love.

It's not about love, Jesse muses. It couldn't be. This was just a friendly arrangement they found themselves in. He rocks his hips, grinds down into Hanzo just to hear him moan. It's heat of the moment, adrenaline, a common need between the two of them. His breath hitches as Hanzo's fingers find his nipples and twist.

While Hanzo might not be as much girth as he is, he's longer and he feels huge inside of him. He lets out a low moan as he sinks down onto his cock fully. Hanzo coos praise from beneath him, but he isn't fully listening. He's focusing on the slight burn that's just on this side of pleasurable.

" Good boy, " he hears Hanzo moan appreciatively. He whimpers at that. His hips start moving slowly at first, all the way out and then all the way back in.

This isn't about love, Jesse tells himself, as he watches Hanzo's face contort with pleasure. The archer moans and arches his hips up to meet Jesse's now quickened thrusts. Hanzo's words are praises and his hands hold his hips sweetly. He feels his heart swell every time that Hanzo says his first name.

He rides him like he's dying of thirst and Hanzo is water. He runs his hands down the archer's pecs and takes a moment to appraise his nipples with his fingers. He worships the body beneath him, touching every little place that Hanzo responds positively to over and over.

He moans loudly as his cock grinds against his prostate on every thrust.

" Han, ruin me, " he pleads with him, like he's on his knees at the altar begging for forgiveness. Hanzo turns them over and takes him up on the offer. The pace is unforgiving. 

This isn't about love, Jesse tries to remind himself, but Hanzo is kissing him and holding his hand while he rails him. Jesse sobs out pleasured moans and holds on tight to his hair. Hanzo is passionate and treats him like he's the best lover he's ever had. Jesse can't help but touch him everywhere. 

He moans into the older man's mouth and pulls him closer. A hand circles his cock and strokes in time with the quick, unforgiving thrusts. And Jesse is coming undone.

" H - Han, I -- "

" Cum for me, Jesse. Cum with me, " Hanzo cuts him off, groans deliciously against his lips. And that's all Jesse needs before he's crying out, his whole body tightening and pulling Hanzo ever closer. He feels Hanzo spill deep inside him, warm and sticky. 

This isn't about love, Jesse can hardly say. Hanzo very tenderly pulls out of him, making him shiver at the loss. The archer moves in close to him and kisses his lips once more.

" Are you okay? " he breathes. Jesse can only nod. Hanzo looks breathless, effortlessly beautiful. His hair is strewn about his face and he's panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Jesse can't help but stare.

" What? " Hanzo asks in fake defensiveness. Jesse snaps out of it, turning furiously red.

" Um. Nothing, " he lies. Hanzo knows better, but doesn't push the issue. He merely wraps his arms around the cowboy's waist and pulls him flush against him.

" Hold me, " Hanzo demands jokingly, but Jesse knows it isn't a joke, but a request.

" Gladly, sugar, " Jesse replies. He pulls the archer to his chest, content to rest his forehead against Hanzo's.

This is about love, he realizes when he whispers those three words into darkness when he thinks Hanzo is sleeping. And before he drifts off, he hears him respond in kind.


End file.
